Worship
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: Bellatrix has her problems; her times when she believes that no one can love her, however, Hermione delights in erasing those fears with kisses, caresses and fondles. Just a meaningless one-shot, can take place anywhere in the Bellamione saga, probably somewhere between Surreal and Scarred lover. Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: Bellatrix has her problems, her times when she believes that no one can love her, however, Hermione delights in erasing those fears with kisses, caresses and fondles. Rated M for a reason.

**Worship:**

Darkness, frigid air, isolation, rats coming to bite and gnaw in the night when they thought she was dead, chains digging deep into her pale wrists, people turning their backs on her, terrified of possibly being abused if they stepped between her and her father. That was all she had known, her whole life. She risked life and limb for her younger sisters from the abuse of her mother and father, and what did she get in return? Abandonment. Isolation. More abuse. And no acknowledgement.

For a time she may have found a semblance of twisted belonging with the other Death Eaters when looking into the cold ruthless eyes of Tom Marvalo Riddle and insisting on joining his ranks. It was a monstrous parody of belonging. A decaying slather of curdled companionship, but it had been all Bellatrix had had at the time besides her emotionally distant sister Narcissa. Her so called husband, Rodolphus had offered no comfort whatsoever.

She had known for a very long time that she was not worthy of love. This was a truth her father had imprinted on her brain since she was four, protecting her two-year-old sister Andromeda from his fist.

So it always seemed strange when that truth she had been taught was challenged with kisses, caresses and loving fondles of her lover, Hermione.

She had always resisted all conformities of the pureblood society. Even so, she had meant nothing to Voldemort. Nothing. Hearing words like "beloved," "sweetheart," "my love," "baby," "it's gonna be okay," "I love you," "I won't hurt you," and "my soul is yours, Bella" so zealously contradicting this belief was jarring sometimes. However, she didn't even have the wherewithal to look shocked when she heard these words of devotion when the younger witch did things like press the palm of her hand against Bellatrix's already soaked cunt, rotating hard or nibble one of her earlobes as she whispered her words of love and worship, or when she whispered those words so seductively and lovingly before diving her head down and slipping her tongue into Bellatrix's opening, fingers pinching the dark witch's clitoris as she did.

Bellatrix gripped the sheets of the bed, nails digging in as she thrust into Hermione's fingers, knees on the bed, legs spread apart further, eyes clenched closed as she moaned. Hermione kneeled behind her, left arm around Bellatrix's waist, holding her tight, right hand between Bellatrix's legs, fingers stroking the older woman's clit and simultaneously. Hermione nuzzled Bellatrix's back, mouth close to the dark woman's ear.

"I love you." The muggle-born purred into the pureblood's ear. The former Death Eater tried not to gasp out with each word and ministration. White heat shot through Bellatrix as her back curved upwards. As she felt the peak of her pleasure approaching, it suddenly stopped, Hermione's fingers stilled and Bellatrix's eyes shot open horror covering her face at the halted pleasure.

"Why did you stop?!" Bellatrix almost shrieked, "Don't you dare stop!" There was only a chuckle in response and Hermione whispered in gentle tone, "I'll continue, but only if you repeat what I say. Say 'I am beautiful. I deserve love.'"

The naked older woman, cast in sweat shivered and her eyes widened as she realized what the younger was doing and tried to pull herself out of the arm holding her. Hermione didn't budge. "Say it." Hermione growled against Bellatrix's neck, voice husky, "I'll continue when you say it."

Squirming until it sunk in that she couldn't escape, Bellatrix half moaned, half whimpered out, "No,….Hermione don't…..don't do this."

Hermione closed her eyes and nuzzled into the back of Bellatrix's neck, seeming completely serene in her resolve as she whispered a little more strongly, "Say it, Bella. I'll get back to pleasuring you, when you say it."

"You're beautiful. You deserve love." Bellatrix got out, knuckling down the intense pleasure still surging through her, now just desperate to escape what was happening. Another chortle was heard right next to her ear and Bellatrix almost whimpered, as Hermione pressed her hand more firmly against her groin without massaging, "Very funny. You want this to end? Say the words. The _right _way. I promise then I'll finish it." Bellatrix shivered. She tried not to shake as she processed everything, but it was impossible.

"No…..no…." Bellatrix moaned out, but knew it was going to do no good, "Please…no….."

Hermione sighed out, fingers fondling a little but doing no more than that, enticing a hard buck of Bellatrix's hips and a strangled whimper. "Bella," Hermione warned, "I don't want to stop. I know you don't want me to stop either. I love you, more than anything or anyone. Tell me you are beautiful. Tell me you deserve love, and I won't stop till you're near unconscious. All you have to do, is say it. Just say it, my love."

The agony of the withdrawal of the pleasure was unbearable. Hermione every now and then stroked her hand against Bellatrix's heat, sometimes nibble the dark witch's neck, sometimes slip a couple of fingers every now and then into the sable haired woman's tight, wet well, but did nothing else, would do it and then hold back. It was terrible, it was wonderful. Bellatrix let out helpless sobs, bucking her hips, trying to get some friction, but not succeeding, eyes closing. She couldn't get out of Hermione's grasp, and she needed this now. There was no choice.

"I'm beautiful." She sobbed out, feeling Hermione's head lift against her and she knew she had done what she needed to do, "I deserve love." Hermione moved to her ear again. "Yes you do." She affirmed before her fingers slipped inside of Bellatrix's cunt thrusting in and out hard, fingers free of the older woman's heat seized and squeezed her clit, twisting. Bellatrix's eyes were forced close again, throwing her head back against Hermione's shoulder. She howled with pleasure, white blinding her vision, obscuring her already closed eyes. Stars burst out into her mind with each thrust and pinch.

When Hermione moved her arm from Bellatrix's waist to the older woman's bosom, left hand cupping the dark woman's right breast, clasping the nipple and pressuring it as her right hand and fingers kept working at Bellatrix's cunt without any restraint, that was it. Bellatrix writhed, back arching against Hermione's body, hips bucking a scream streaming out of her mouth as bliss took a hold of her entirely. She clenched around Hermione's still intruding fingers, cum dripping from her heat.

As her passion started to subside, Bellatrix body began to sag and Hermione turned her lover, letting her go so that the former Death Eater laid down on her back on the bed, facing up towards the muggle-born. The drained pureblood woman tried to glare at her young lover but didn't have the energy to. Instead she settled for the only question she could come up with. "Why?" She asked, trying to sound angry, but failing at that too. Hermione stared down at Bellatrix, that damn adoring smile on her face that drove Bellatrix crazy. "Why not?" Hermione teased, cum slicked fingers lowering themselves to Bellatrix's mouth, offering, "I only wanted you to accept the truth." Bellatrix sighed, hands reaching up and cupping Hermione's hands in both of hers, pushing the younger witch's fingers to her mouth, licking the secretion away, tasting herself.

"Taste good, don't you?" Hermione chuckled out, a predatory grin started to form on her mouth and Bellatrix had to wonder for what must have been the thousandth or thousandth and twentieth time which one of them was the predator and which one of them was the prey. Hermione leaned down and kissed the older woman's forehead with the lightest of touches. "I love you," She whispered, still smiling, "And no matter how much hate and pain you think you deserve, I will always take away that hate and pain. I will love you until you understand that you deserve love. Always."

At those words, the exhaustion that weighed Bellatrix down and kept her to the bed disappeared and Bellatrix shot up, arms moving from Hermione's hand to wrap around the younger's neck, burying her face in her lover's bushy hair as she felt tears accumulate. "I love you." She whispered into Hermione's neck, aware that the muggle-born heard her as the younger wound one of her arm around the dark woman's back, holding her close, the other wrapping around the back of Bellatrix's head, cupping it caringly.

"I love you, Bellatrix," Hermione purred against the former Death Eater, rocking them both back and forth, "Now and always."


End file.
